


Army of Two

by darkanima2345



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkanima2345/pseuds/darkanima2345
Summary: Lightning finally meets Hope in the new world. With Hope's feelings made clear by Almighty Bhunivelze, they look to create a new relationship without the influence of gods or fal'cie.
Relationships: Hope Estheim/Lightning
Comments: 18
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first ever fanfictions and certainly my longest written piece of text since my high school exams. This will be a multi chapter fic. Enjoy!

_Social media is a powerful thing in this new world_ , Lightning Farron thought to herself as the countryside flew by; the sound of the trains engine her only companion, other than her own thoughts. _I’ve spent months searching for him using the methods I would have used in the old world with no success, yet just 13 hours after I get a social media account I find him._ Lightning smiled. She couldn’t wait to see him again, and if his social media profile picture was anything to go by he had returned to his true adult body, a body she had only ever seen from the timeless city of Valhalla. _A veeeery attractive body at that,_ a childish voice that sounded suspiciously like Lumina piped up. Lightning shook her head trying to dispel those thoughts. 

  
The train door slid open and Lightning stepped out. She paused a few steps onto the platform, enjoying the warm wind on her face and the smell of flowers and freshly mown grass. Looking to the sky she saw the moon, so much smaller than the man made moon in the previous world, and a plane in the air. _Maybe Sazh is piloting that plane_ , she wondered.

Walking down the steps and taking a right she came to the car park. And there, halfway down, was Hope Estheim leaning on the bonnet of his car. As Lightning approached she saw he had his eyes closed, arms folded, and was facing the sun, a small smile on his face. She stopped a few feet away and loudly cleared her throat. His eyes flew open and his head turned towards the noise. Lightning saw his pupils dilate as soon as his eyes landed on hers. He pushed himself up, his soft green eyes never leaving her for a second. He took very slow, tentative step towards her. When he reached her he quickly and quite forcefully poked her in the forehead. 

"Hey! What was that for?!" she said, rubbing the injured spot. 

"Sorry. I had to make sure you weren’t a phantom..." Hope pulled her into a crushing hug. Dropping her bag, she reciprocated the hug, pulling him in tighter, sandalwood cologne filling her nostrils. 

"Thank you Hope," she whispered in his ear. Hope released her from the hug, placing his arms on her shoulders and staring into her blue orbs.

"Why are you thanking me?" he said, confusion evident on his face. Lightning stared into his eyes, feeling heat rising in her face.

"You came back for me. You saved me from the chaos. You heard me cry for help, when no one else did. You saved my soul." Lightning could feel tears forming in her eyes. "Thank you." She was aware that Hope's eyes were growing wet too.

"You don't need to thank me for anything. If you think even for a second I would leave you alone in the chaos, especially after hearing you shouting for help, you clearly don’t know me. I was going to turn back you know, when you told me not to. I would have stayed in the chaos with you, kept you company while you performed your role as the goddess of death. We are partners, you and I, both in the last world, this one and any to come.’ He smiled, a single tear escaping from his eyes and sliding down his cheek. Lightning gently wiped his tear off his cheek leaving her hand on the side of his face. He leaned into her touch, eyes gently closing. 

_Kiss him!_ Lightning mentally clamped down on Lumina’s voice, who she could almost hear laughing away. Hope opened his eyes, smiling at her.

"So, what should I call you in this new world? Your profile says Claire. Is that okay?"

"I’ll always be Light to you Hope. But call me whatever you wish." Hope nodded.

"You look quite tired Light. Let’s get you back to my house. We can talk all we want there." Lightning nodded. Hope clicked a button on his keys and the silver car beeped. Hope went and opened the passenger door. Lightning smiled at him as she went to get into the car. She stopped when she noticed a purple velvet box on the passenger seat with a pink bow on top. Hope noticed her staring.

"It’s a gift for you. I was out shopping when you contacted me. As I was messaging back, it caught my eye in a shop window. Be careful with it though, it is quite fragile." Lightning nodded, picked up the box and sat down in the car. By the time Hope sat in the drivers seat, Lightning had the box open and was staring at the contents with wide eyes and her mouth open. Inside the box was a rose blossom made of pink glass. It caught the light just right and cast a pink glare onto her chest.

"Hope... is this...?"

"Your crystal that you used to summon Odin? It looks like it to me," he said with a grin reaching from ear to ear. Lightning looked away from the crystal and met his gaze. 

"Thank you Hope" she said her voice close to breaking. 

"Now that I will accept thanks for," he said with a wink. 

_Kiss him! Kiss him!_ Lightning’s fight against Lumina was a fight she was rapidly losing


	2. Chapter 2

During the drive to Hope's home, Lightning could not take her eyes off the rose blossom. It was an exact duplicate of Odin's crystal in every way. The folds of the petals, the height, and even the weight were all perfect. She heard a chuckle to the side of her.

“Don’t go smashing it with a sword now. It won't summon anything in a world without magic.” She turned her head to see Hope staring at the road ahead, smirking. Lightning rolled her eyes.

“Obviously. It’s far to beautiful to smash. Although anymore smart comments like that and I can't say the same about your face.” She reached over and flicked his cheek. Hope just chuckled.

“You think my face is beautiful?” Hope replied, quick as a whip. Lightning's face went beet red.

“N-no! I-I didn’t mean...” Lightning was interrupted by Hope hearty laughter.

“I’m only teasing Light. I’m glad to see you haven't changed.” Lightning smiled, her face returning to a respectable colour, and hummed in agreement. 

“I’m glad to see you have changed Hope. Back in your rightful body.” 

“Yeah. It’s good to be an adult again.” Lightning wasn’t quite sure, but Hope's cheeks looked as if they turned very slightly red.

Lightning’s attention was again brought back to the rose blossom in her lap when the light hit it just right and it shined in her eyes. Very slightly smiling, she very carefully picked it up out of its cushioned box and turned it over to admire it fully. What she did not expect was a very small engraving on the base of the glass blossom. We’ll carve out a new fate! Cocking her head to one side, Lightning stared at the engraving as her finger ghosted over it.

“Hope?” 

“Mmmm?” Hope replied as he indicated left, turning down a well worn country road. 

“What does this engraving mean? ‘We'll carve out a new fate’?” 

“I’m surprised you don't remember. Think back to one of the first battles we had, right after Odin became your ally.” Lightning closed her eyes and cast her mind back all those centuries. 

_Night had fallen over the Vile Peaks. She and Hope were tired, cold, and hungry. The battle against Odin had been exhausting. Instead of stopping as normal humans would to satisfy their cravings, they pressed on as Pulse l'cie had to. Lightning had told Hope that ignoring his human needs for the time being until they were safe was his first lesson on being ‘toughened up.’_

_The next few moments are a haze. A flash bang, lots of shouting and noise, and the unmistakable sound of boots crunching in the dirt. When Lightning regained her senses, she and Hope were surrounded by PSICOM soldiers, muttering to themselves about defying orders and kill the l'cie instead of capturing them as the Primarch had ordered. In Lightning's right peripheral vision she could make out a silver bird perched on a mountain of trash. A drone perhaps? Whispering to Hope that he should run when she gave the signal, and making it clear that she wouldn’t take no for an answer, she began gathering her energy towards her brand._

_“Now!”_

_Hope ran and Lightning shot thunder to her left while unsheathing her gunblade and darting to the right. She brought down two soldiers with a well aimed sparkstrike. She turned, just in time to see a solider use the butt of his gun to smash Hope in the side of his head. Hope fell and Lightning screamed. A rose blossom appeared at her chest, she threw it and smashed it with a single swipe of her gunblade. Odin descended with a crash of thunder._

_“We'll carve out a new fate! Odin! Cut us a path!”_

A small pothole in the road caused Hope's car to jerk bringing Lightning back to the present.

“It was the first time I ever summoned Odin,” she whispered opening her eyes. “But you were unconscious, how could you possibly have heard?”

“I was only out for a minute at most, I think. The first thing I saw when I came round was you and Odin, and you saying ‘we'll carve out a new fate'. Truth be told Light, that is the most vivid image I have of the old world. It’s a pleasant image, even regarding the situation we were in.” Hope’s cheeks were very slightly pink.

 _I bet you could give him way more pleasant images to think about! He was a huge fan of that purple lightning garb right?!_ Lightning attempted to shut Lumina out, but a huge blush appeared on her cheeks. Carefully, she placed the glass blossom back into the box and closed it. She held tightly onto it. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Here we are, Light,” Hope said as he pulled into the driveway of a small thatched cottage in the middle of nowhere. Ivy covered the front of the house; birds flew around several bird feeders that had been set up; bees zipped in between scores of flowers that surrounded the base of house.

“It’s absolutely breathtaking Hope,” she said as she got out of the car. He smiled.

“Wait until you see the best bit,” he said wiggling his eyebrows. “Here, let me get that for you.” Hope took Lightning’s case from the passenger footwell. She gave him a smile, those reserved solely for him, and have been since the Whitewood. Hope unlocked his front door and held it open for Lightning to enter. _Oooh, he's such a gentleman._ Lightning could practically hear Lumina swooning.

Lightning entered Hope’s home. The first thing she noticed was the enormous window directly opposite the front door; the window went from the floor to the ceiling and was several paces in length. It had a stunning view of vast fields covered in flowers, with mountains in the distance and a fast flowing river curving around the base of them. Lightning moved up to the window, placing her hand on it palm flat.

“I take it that this window is the best bit then Hope?” she said, barely above a whisper .

“Yeah it is. Wait until sunset though, then it is truly spectacular. Although I must say that my view right now rivals it.” Lightning turned round and saw a pink cheeked Hope with his soft green eyes looking straight at her. _Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!_ Lightning was struggling to restrain Lumina now. Hope shook his head.

“Sorry Light, I’m being a terrible host. Allow me to show you to your room.” Hope turned on his heel and walked to the left of the front door, Lightning’s bag in hand. Lightning followed, noting that the room she was in had nothing on the walls.

“Here you are Light.” Hope opened the wooden door to reveal a small room, with a bed and a chest of draws in. Again, Lightning noticed, there was nothing on the walls. She walked in and placed the box containing Odin's crystal on top of the draws, next to a vase of freshly cut roses.

“There is a bathroom through the door there. It has a shower in, but if you would like a bath then feel free to use the bath in the main bathroom. My home is your home Light. Please help yourself to anything you would like. I’ll let you get some rest and freshen up.” Hope placed Lightning’s bag on her bed and turned to walk out of the room.

“Oh! That’s right. Wait Hope. I have something for you.” Lightning went over to her bag and opened it. Inside, buried underneath clothes was a rectangular package wrapped in blue wrapping paper.

“Oh just what I always wanted! A blue rectangle!” He said, smirking. Lightning shot him a glare.

“Don’t get cute. It’s a gift from Serah.”

“From Serah?” Hope moved over to the bed and sat down, taking the item offered by Lightning. Lightning sat down next to him. Hope peeled the wrapping paper off the corner and carefully unwrapped it. He was shocked to see a hand drawn Alexander in his Gesault form staring back at him, beautifully framed in a wooden frame. Hope traced Alexander’s left shoulder with his finger.

“Did Serah draw this Light?”

“Yes she did. She’s always had quite a passion for drawing.”

“But how? She never saw Alexander. How could she know what he looked like?”

“She doesn’t. She says that she can ‘see' him. But what is really strange is that she couldn’t continue the drawing unless I was in the room with her. She loses her glimpse of him if I’m not in the room” Hope looked up from the picture and turned to look at Lightning. Calming green met calming blue; she had been staring at him.

“Please pass my thanks onto Serah for me, and my regret that she couldn’t make it. And thank you Light, for bringing it all this way.”

“Its no problem Hope. I was coming to see you anyway, with or without Serah.” She smiled at him. He smiled back. They stayed there for some time, or no time at all, staring into each others eyes. Slowly, they both began to lean in, eyes fluttering shut. They were millimetres from each other, moving closer, Lightning could feel Hope’s breath on her lips. The moment was shattered when a loud buzzing noise came from Lightning’s pocket. _Nooooooooooo!_ Lumina really did have a piercing scream, Lightning thought. She took her phone out, still buzzing in her hand, and read the name Serah on the screen.

“Sorry Hope. I need to take this.”

“Of course. Let me know if you need anything.” Hope stood up, walked out of the room and gently closed the door, taking the picture of Alexander with him.

Lightning slid her finger along the front screen of her phone, answering the call.

“Hey Serah.”

“Hi Sis! Did you get to Hope’s safely? Is he okay? What’s his house like? Did he like my drawing?” Lightning chucked at the rapid fire questions from her younger sister.

“I’m here safely, yes. Hope is fine, if looking a little tired. His house is beautiful, a picturesque countryside cottage. He was made up with your gift, yes. Although I’m sure he would have appreciated it more if you were the one to deliver it to him. Remind me again why you and Snow and Vanille and Fang and everyone else couldn’t make it?” Serah just giggled.

“Because of work and other reasons that you couldn’t argue with. You were always close to Hope sis, and I know that he held you very close to his heart. You two should have some time to catch up without all of us there distracting him. Although do pass on all of our phone numbers and emails to him so he can get in contact when he wants to.”

“Yeah I will do.”

“Anything else to tell me sis?”

“No I don’t think so...” Lightning’s eyes glanced over to the draws and to the purple box that sat on top of them. “Oh, Hope bought me a gift. He gave it to me when he picked me up from the station.”

“Oooooh. What is it?”

“It’s a copy of the crystal I used to summon Odin in the old world.”

“Oh wow sis. Can I see it?”

“Unless you fancy making the trip down here, no you can’t.”

“Honestly Claire, you are so bad when it comes to technology. If you look at your phone screen it should have a symbol that looks like a video camera. Tap it.” Lightning did as she was instructed and Serah appeared on her phone screen, giving her sister a small wave. “See, you can show it to me and I don’t even have to be there.” Lightning smiled.

“You always were good with technology Serah. Hold on.” Lightning went and carefully removed the crystal from the box. She held her phone in her right hand and held the crystal in her left by her face. She wanted to see Serah’s reaction after all. Once Serah’s eyes fell onto the crystal Lightning could have sworn that they flashed white, if only for a moment.

“Oh wow Claire. That is absolutely stunning. I...” Serah paused, looking down, brow furrowed in concentration.

“You okay Serah?”

“Yeah. I- I- I think I may know what Odin looked like. Could you send me a picture of the crystal sis? I feel like drawing all of a sudden.”

“Of course. I’ll do that as soon as were done.”

“Thanks sis.” Lightning heard a knock on the door.

“One sec Serah. Come in.” The door opened and Hope popped his head in.

“Sorry to disturb you Light. Would you like anything to eat or drink at all?” As if on cue, Lightning’s stomach made a noise that could have passed for a whale’s mating call. Hope struggled to hide his laughter.

“I’ll take that as a yes then. Come on out when you’re ready.”

“Thanks Hope,” she said giving him a smile and trying desperately to ignore the burning she felt in her cheeks. He turned and gently shut the door. “You could have said hello you know Serah.”

“No I couldn’t. This is meant to be your time with him Light. I’ve kept you talking long enough. Speak soon!” Serah abruptly ended the video call. _Ruuuuude!_ Lightning couldn’t help but agree with Lumina.

Lightning stood and carefully placed Odin’s crystal back into its box, taking a picture and sending it to Serah, and putting on the lid.

Lightning found Hope facing a counter in a kitchen, in a little offset next to the large window that she hadn’t noticed before. Hope turned around and held a tray full of cheeses, biscuits, crackers, and what looked like chocolate cake in his hands.

“Would you mind getting the door just there for me please Light?” Lighting turned to her left and saw sliding patio doors. She opened them and saw a small patio with a table and two chairs facing the mountains that had been revealed so well by the huge window. On the table were two champagne glasses and a bottle. Hope gracefully moved past Lightning and placed the tray onto the table, grabbed the bottle and after a loud _pop!_ , was pouring fizzy liquid into the glasses. He pulled a chair out from underneath the table and motioned for Lightning to sit, then taking the seat opposite.

Lightning sat down, enjoying the heat the chair gave out after spending all day in the sunlight. Hope picked up both glasses and handed one to Lightning. He held his up to Lightning in a toast, “To the new world, and to the savior who brought us here.”

Lightning mimicked Hope’s actions, blushing ever so slightly, lifting her glass to him.

“To the new world, and to the man who saved the savior.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. There is more to come.
> 
> Just a heads up that the next chapter gets dark quite suddenly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took me awhile. The end of this chapter gets dark. If you can't handle dark and mature topics, best not to read.
> 
> I've decided to include a few of my headcanons in this story, try and guess what they are!

They spent the rest of the day outside, eating, drinking, recounting tales from the previous world, laughing, and enjoying each other’s company.

“Do you remember the first time Sazh tried to mount a chocobo on Pulse? He jumped up onto its back head first, slid straight off the other side and right into a mound of behemoth droppings!” Lightning, currently doubled over in laughter, remembered it well. She had learned several dozen new expletives that day from Sazh, and distinctly remembered Vanille laughing so hard that she had to hold herself up on Fang, who was herself laughing so hard that she was using her staff to keep herself upright. Snow was on his knees, mouth open in silent laughter, and Hope was beet red, getting redder at the ever lengthening string of expletives coming out of Sazh’s dropping covered mouth.

Lightning and Hope spent a good 5 minutes laughing at that particular memory. Just when one of them was starting to calm down, they would look at the other and burst into laughter all over again.

Wiping his eyes, Hope finally managed to calm down. “Would you like another drink Light?” he said, getting up and stretching. Lightning looked over to the formally full, now empty, bottle of champagne sat on the table.

“Just a glass of water please.” Hope nodded, taking the tray that had contained their snacks back into the kitchen. Lightning looked out to the mountains; twilight has descended and Hope was correct, the view was even more magnificent at sunset.

“Here you are Light.” A glass appeared in front of her, brimming with water and a slice of lemon on its rim.

“Thank you.” She gave him one of his exclusive smiles. They spent the rest of the evening in comfortable silence, watching the sun fall over the horizon.

Lightning shivered. Hope’s jacket appeared over her shoulders without her even noticing him moving.

“If you’re cold Light, let’s go inside. Your not near immortal anymore” He offered her a hand, one which she took and he pulled her up with remarkable strength and into his arms.

“When did you get so strong?”

“When I got my adult body back,” he said sticking his tongue out at her. She smiled at him, blushing ever so slightly. _You’ve smiled more today than the past year combined. I woooonder what’s different!?_ Lightning really needed to find a way to shut Lumina out.

They made there way inside; Hope lit a fire while Lightning made hot chocolate.

They continued talking well into the night about their lives in the new world; Hope being a Professor of Physics and Lightning being a doctor.

“A doctor!? No offense Light, but I don’t really see you being a doctor.”

“None taken. I’d always wanted to be a doctor, even in the old world. But when my parents passed, I had to look after Serah. The guardian corps was good money and I was the right age. I couldn’t afford to study medicine.” Hope had his brow furrowed and was deep in thought.

“I suppose that would explain why you specialized as a medic when we first became l'cie. I always found that odd.” Lightning raised a brow.

“What’s so odd about it?”

“Well when I first met you, I would have thought that the sabatour role would have been your thing. But your passion for healing must have been reflected in your affinity for the medic role.”

“Hmm maybe. Anyway, what’s the plan for tomorrow?”

“Well a farmers market is on every week. It’s about a mile down the road and it’s a very pleasant walk. Fancy it?”

“Sounds good to me.”

“We can also pick up some steak. Because as I recall, a certain someone promised me a home cooked meal, even if that meal is grilled steak.”

“Oh yeah. I did promise you that didn’t I?” Hope nodded.

“And I am very much looking forward to it. Its getting quite late,” he said glancing at his wrist watch. “I’m going to head to bed Light. If you want to stay up there’s a collection of books over there that you ma-"

“I’m tired myself Hope. I’ll be heading to bed too.” He nodded, holding his arm out in invitation for her to take the lead.

They arrived at the guest room, with Hope’s room being further down the corridor. Lightning opened the door and turned to face Hope.

“Thank you for letting me stay here Hope.”

“No problem Light.” He pulled her into a hug, which Lightning reciprocated. When Hope broke the hug and went to his room, Lightning felt a profound sense of lost.

Getting into bed, Lightning sank into the memory foam mattress and feather down pillows. She could feel sleep washing over her. She let sleep take her while she stared at the box containing Odin’s crystal.

  
  


Lightning found herself in a familiar place; chaos swirled round the throne of the goddess upon which sat Lumina head resting on her palm.

“Well hello there Miss Savior.”

“I’m not the Savior anymore Lumina.”

“Oh yeah, right. Shall I call you Mrs Estheim them?” Lumina wiggled her eyebrows.

“Wha- No I- What do you mean!?”

“Oh come on! You sooooo have the hots for him!”

“I think _you_ are the one with the ‘hots' for Hope.”

“Yes, but I’m part of you. So therefore you have the hots for Hope.” Lightning growled in annoyance. It was like arguing with a little kid.

“What are you doing here Lumina? I thought we merged.”

“We have done. Yet I’m still around. Your mind hasn’t accepted me yet I think. You are still clinging hard onto the ‘Lightning' persona. You need to truly become Claire.”

“So if I accept you then you’ll disappear and leave me alone?”

“Yes, but that is easier said than do-. Hmm?” Lumina tilted her head, as if trying to listen for something. “I think it’s time for you to wake up, woman-who-was-going-to-be-a-goddess-but-changed-her-mind.”

“No. We haven’t finished talking.”

“You’re right, we haven’t. But Hope needs you.” For the first time that Lightning could remember, Lumina sounded serious. Chaos condensed around the throne, obscuring all from Lightning's vision.

Lightning eyes flew open when she heard a man screaming. She jumped out of bed and opened her door, heading to the source of the screaming: Hope’s room.

Lightning barged into the room, Hope’s screams echoing throughout the cottage. She ran up to the thrashing man, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him as hard as she could.

“Hope! Hope! Wake up!”

Hope’s eyes flew open, and for a split second, Lightning saw piercing green eyes in place of Hope's calming green. He blinked twice and his soft green eyes returned, filled with tears.

“Hope are you okay?” He was trembling, shaking in her grasp.

“So- So- Sorry Light. Just a really bad nightmare that’s all. I- I- I’m alright.” He smiled but it did not reach his eyes. Lightning saw so many emotions in his eyes; longing, fear, hate, pain, love, and anger. She wouldn’t leave him like this.

“Tell me about it,” she said climbing into his bed next to him, reaching for his head and moving it to her shoulder.

“What?”

“The dream, Hope. Tell me about it .” She ran her thumb over his knuckles.

“It was Bhunivelze.” Lightning’s breath hitched. Images came flooding into her mind; a boy held by strings of light, a huge finger snapping the boys neck, and his body being crushed into dust. Lightning shook her head in an attempt to dispel the images.

“What was he doing?”

“He tried to take me Light. He tried to make me his,” his voice was very close to breaking. Lightning could feel her chest constricting; she hated seeing Hope in so much pain. But how can she help? _Hope is a scientist! Use that! Use logic!_ Lightning silently thanked Lumina for her advice.

“Hope, I’m going to ask you some questions and you are going to answer them.” She moved her hand from his knuckles and began to stroke his hair. He swallowed, trying to hide a sob.

“Okay.”

“Where is Bhunivelze right now? Where did we leave him?”

“In the new unseen realm. He was trapped in crystal.” Lightning nodded.

“Indeed he was. Who else is in the unseen realm?”

“The Yeuls. They became the new goddess of death in your place.” Lightning was sure she heard a ‘thank goodness’ whispered at the end of that sentence.

“Yes they did. Who is the guardian of the Yeuls?”

“Caius.”

“He is. Who does Caius have to call on, as I did when I was the guardian for Etro? Think about what you saw in the Oracle Drives.”

“The eidolans.”

“Correct. So Bhunivelze has to break out of crystal, get through the new goddesses of death, their guardian, and all of the eidolans. That is not happening.” Lightning felt Hope relax against her. “And even if he does manage all that, he would still have one more thing to get through.” Hope sat up and looked at her.

“What’s that Light?”

“Me. I make you this promise Mr Hope Estheim. As long as I draw breath, Bhunivelze will not take you, nor get anywhere near you. You’re safe as long as I am around.” A tear escaped Hope’s eye.

“Thank you Light.”

“Do you feel better?”

“Yes, thank you.” Lightning smiled and went to get up. A hand grasped her arm with substantial force.

“Please Light. Stay here. Just until I fall asleep.” Lightning looked at Hope; his eyes were down and he was clearly still shaken from his nightmare.

“Of course.” She lay down. Hope lay down next to her and she wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close.

“I’m so glad to have met you Light.” Nightmares did not trouble Hope Estheim for the rest of the night.

  
  


Lightning woke up in Hope’s bed, alone. The smell of bacon and pancakes was in the air. Smiling to herself, she went back to her room, showered and changed. Spending a moment to admire Odin’s crystal, she moved into the main room of the cottage. Sat at the dining table was Hope with a cup of steaming coffee and two plates stacked with bacon and pancakes. Lightning sat across from him. Hope picked up the cup of coffee and passed it to her.

“White, one sugar.”

“How did you know?”

“Serah. There was a small note slipped into the back of the frame of the drawing of Alexander. She also said that your favourite breakfast was bacon and pancakes. Please help yourself.” Lightning’s eyes flashed.

“I’ll kill her. I’ll absolutely kill her.” Hope just chuckled.

“I’m sure her intentions were good. She probably just wanted you to be comfortable.”

“I could have told you all this myself.”

“Its a nice surprise at least.”

“True.” Lightning took a plate and helped herself to bacon and pancakes.

“So anything else in that note I should know about?”

“No. Nothing you should know about.” Lightning did not like the way Hope was smiling.

Lightning and Hope enjoyed a leisurely breakfast, give and taking banter, and after all the food had been devoured they found themselves at the kitchen sink washing up.

“Light, about last night...”

“Don’t worry about it. Just remember my promise okay?” Hope gave her a brilliant smile.

“Thanks Light. The market will be opening soon,” Hope said as he put the last of the washing up away. “Shall we head out?”

“Yeah sure.”

  
  


Hope was correct when he said the walk to the market was a pleasant one. Fields of flowers stretched in all directions filling the air with aromas Lightning had never smelled before. The sun beat down on them while they talked about Hope’s research in space-time. Lightning struggled to keep up with some of the technical jargon but she saw the fire in Hope’s eyes when he talked about it. That was a fire she hadn’t seen in him since he was determined to kill Snow after the death of his mother.

Arriving at the farmers market, Lightning was amazed at the number of stalls there where all selling unique items. Flowers, different cuts of meat, ornaments, plants, cakes, and all sorts of desserts. They explored all the stalls eventually arriving at what Hope said was the best butcher at the market. Lightning froze when she saw who was behind the counter; one Alyssa Zaidelle. Lumina screamed. Lightning grabbed Hope and dragged him away from the stall.

“What the hell Hope? You do know who that is right!?” she said jabbing her finger in Hope’s chest.

“Yes. Alyssa. Once my assistant and potential assassin. She doesn’t remember our old life, she doesn’t know who I am or what I did, other than a customer.” Hope met Lightning’s eyes and was shocked to see them welling with tears.

“Do you know what powers Vallhalla gave me Hope?” she said, her voice unsteady. “It allowed me to see all of the timelines, whether they were paradoxes or not. I saw her kill you, so so many times. I saw the light leave your eyes. I saw you take your last breath and there was nothing I could do about it! I couldn’t be there with you!” She punched him in the chest, causing an _oomph!_ to escape his lips. “Please Hope. Please. Don’t have anything to do with her. I can’t see you hurt again. I can’t watch you die again.” To her surprise, Hope pulled her into a hug, gently stroking her hair.

“I’m so sorry Light. I didn’t think. All I have are my own experiences. She failed in the attempt on my life, and that’s the last I ever saw of her. I didn’t realise you saw all those failed timelines. All my- All those other deaths. We will go somewhere else.” Hope released Lightning from the hug, grabbed her hand and guided her to another stall. They picked out two sirloin steaks, accepted the packs, paid the butcher and moved on.

They stopped for lunch at a van for pulled pork sandwiches, which Lightning thoroughly enjoyed. One of the last stalls they visited was a dessert stall. Hope saw Lightning’s eyes sparkle at all of the cakes and puddings. Hope picked out two pieces of succulent chocolate cake to which Lightning nodded in approval. Lightning grabbed the box they were in a little bit too quickly, but Hope just chuckled.

The walk back to Hope’s cottage was mostly silence, each individual lost in their own thoughts. Arriving back at the cottage, they moved through to the kitchen. Hope gave a pan to Lightning, who placed oil in it and rubbed around the base. She placed the pan on the stove and turned it to high. She placed the steaks in and enjoyed the sizzle they made when they came in contact with the metal. Hope passed her a glass of white wine with a smile.

Lightning was crushing garlic when she spoke, “I’m so sorry Hope.”

“For what?” He took a sip from his own glass.

“For what I said at the market. A lot of emotion rushed at once, I couldn’t control it. I don’t know what happened.” For the second time that day, Hope pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair.

“Okay, let me tell you two things. Firstly, you cannot believe how flattered I am that you took time to check on me when you were trapped in Valhalla. You were watching the rear the entire time, and I had my eyes front. Thank you for that, and I’m sorry you had to do it alone. Secondly, if I had to watch you die over and over and over again, I’d have a far worse reaction. You made your promise to me last night so allow me to make you; the same one I made in Palompolom all those years ago. I’ll do my best to look after you.” He released her from the hug and picked up his wine glass . “We are partners after all.”

Hope cut into his garlic encrusted steak. “I doubt Seedy's food was as good as this. I’m glad refused that takeout this is amazing Light.” Lightning blushed.

“Thank you. I think I overcooked the steaks though.”

“Nah its absolutely perfect. As I always knew it would be.” They spent the evening talking and joking and sharing stories about their jobs.

Night eventually fell. Several more glasses of wine accompanied by the chocolate cake went down far to easily. Eventually, after several bouts of yawning they both retreated to their respective rooms.

Lightning climbed into bed and her eyes gradually closed; her last thoughts were a prayer to any deity that was listening that Hope had a peaceful nights sleep...

  
  


“Submit to me.”

“No! No I won’t!”

Two familiar voices echoed around the crushing darkness Lightning found herself in. She spun round, trying to find the source of the voices.

“Submit to me.”

“NO! NO I WON’T!”

“If you continue to refuse, then...” Lightning suddenly became aware that she was suspended above the floor, and that she had her eyes shut, “she will pay the price.”

“No. Not her. Please.” Lightning opened her eyes. She was 10 foot in the air , suspended above a kneeling Hope. Looking around, Lightning saw she was being held by strings made of pure light, all of which lead up to a hand belonging to... _No! It cant be him. He’s gone, trapped. He cant be back! Bhunivelze can’t be here!_

“Submit to me. Or she will suffer. I will do to her what I did to you over those long 169 years.” Lightning tried to speak, but found she had no voice. Lightning tried to struggle, but the strings of light cut into her and spilled her blood.

“No! Please! Please don’t hurt her!”

“I will not hurt her anymore if you submit.”

“No! No! Don't hurt her!”

“I won’t if you SUBMIT!” Lightning was powerless, held in the air like a puppet unable to speak or move. _Please Hope, don’t worry about me! Please look after yourself! Please, don’t let him take you again! I’ll be fine!_

“I- I-...” Hope looked up, his calm green eyes looking across Lightning’s body where the strings had cut and tore and blood dripped from her. Hope prostrated himself. “Forgive me Light. I’m not strong enough... I can’t see you hurt.” Hope stood up, looking past Lightning towards Bhunivelze. “I submit. Just please let her go. Please allow her to find her happiness. Please let her be happy.” Humourless laughter echoed. A single tear fell from Lightning’s eyes. She fell like a doll, just as the hand of God rose and crushed her in its grasp.

Lightning Farron woke with a start, heart pounding, tears streaming from her eyes. Her clothes and the bed spread were drenched in her sweat and blood, cuts stinging where they stuck to her clothes. She jumped out of bed and flung the door open knocking the vase of roses to the floor, shattering it. Running down the corridor she skidded to a halt when she reached the front door. She turned and saw a familiar figure.

“Truly a beautiful view.” The man stood looking out of the giant window, head cocked to one side. Rain was lashing against the window.

Lightning smiled, Hope was here, he was safe. He was still here, with her. “Although the river should have gone through the mountains, instead of below them, creating a waterfall. That would have been much more pleasing.”

Lightning stepped closer to him heart still pounding, “Hope? Are you okay?” He turned. Piercing green met calming blue. Lightning gasped.

“Bhunivelze...” she whispered. He smiled.

“Hello savior.”

She had broken her promise.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it got dark. Next chapter is underway but it will take a while.
> 
> Comment if you want to say hello!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all.
> 
> I'm so sorry it has taken me this long to update the story. IRL I'm a scientist and this accursed virus has played havoc with us. I do plan on carrying on with this story, please be patient with me. 
> 
> Here is a taster of what is to come.

_Make my wish come true, let darkness slip aside_

She was lying on a cold metal floor, images of 6 shadows holding Cocoon aloft swirling inside her head, with her left arm burning.

_Hiding all our hope, mocking what we treasure_

Her head was pounding.

“Serah!” Someone was calling her, very far in the distance.

_Battles we can win, if we believe our souls_

She felt strong yet gentle arms lift her up. With a herculean effort, she opened her eyes.

_Hang in for the light, till dawn_

She met her sisters gaze.

“You came,” she whispered to her sister.

_Fate will not leave you, hate will not heal you_

“Serah!” She moved her gaze onto the source of the shout; her beloved fiancee.

“Is that... my hero?” she muttered. She felt someone poke her right arm several times.

“Serah. Serah. Babe, your phone is ringing.” Sarah Farron woke with a start. She grabbed her phone from the night stand and saw the name flashing on the screen underneath the current time of 5.50am: Claire.

 _Pray and one day, peace shall flo-_ Sarah tapped the green icon on her phone, answering it.

“Hello? Claire? It’s so early, what’s wrong?”

“Serah. Something has happened to Hope. Please... I need your help.”

  
  


An hour later, Serah, Snow, Yeul, Noel, Fang, Vanille, and Sazh were all speeding down the motorway in Snow's people carrier. The two Pulseians were discussing the last moments of the old world. Yeul was asleep, her head resting against the window, holding tightly onto Noel’s hand. Sazh was typing on his phone, and Serah had her hands in her lap and was staring at them unblinking. Snow moved one hand from the steering wheel, laying it on Serah’s clenched hands.

“Don’t worry. Lightning and Hope will be fine. They’re tough, those two.” Serah met her husbands gaze and managed a weak smile.

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right. I think this is our junction Snow.”


End file.
